(1) Field of Industrial Application
This invention relates to a process for synthesizing a crystalline aluminosilicate, particularly a high silica crystalline aluminosilicate, useful as a catalyst, for example in industrial fields, such as chemistry, petroleum processing, and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the synthesis of high silica crystalline aluminosilicate, there have been known processes in which various quaternary ammonium salts are used as the template (D. W. Breck, "Zeolite Molecular Sieves", p. 304-312, Wiley Interscience, 1974). Of these processes employing quaternary ammonium salts, particularly well known is the process in which a ZSM-5 type high silica crystalline aluminosilicate is synthesized with the use of tetrapropyl ammonium salt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886). Recently, a process for synthesizing a high silica crystalline aluminosilicate by using an amide as the template has been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,366; Hiromi Nakamoto and Hiroshi Takahashi, Chemistry Letters, 169, 1981--The Chemical Society of Japan). According to such a process, a large amount of expensive reagents, such as tetrapropyl ammonium salt or N-hydroxyethyl lactamide is required to be used or, in the case of a reagent which is not necessarily expensive, such as an acetamide, a high silica crystalline aluminosilicate with a high catalyst activity can be synthesized, but with difficulty.